Clubhouse At The Movies - My Girl 2
Clubhouse At The Movies - My Girl 2 is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot The story takes place in 1974, two years after the first film. It involves the main character, Vada Sultenfuss (Anna Chlumsky), going to Los Angeles, California, for the spring break to learn more about her deceased biological mother. First she was a spunky, hypochondriac 11-year-old "with a chicken bone lodged in her throat"; now she is a lively yet more serious 13-year-old, "ready for her own apartment." By this time, her father Harry (Dan Aykroyd) is married to Shelly DeVoto (Jamie Lee Curtis), who is now pregnant, her Uncle Phil (Richard Masur) now lives in Los Angeles, and her grandmother has died. She still wears the mood ring retrieved for her by her late best friend Thomas J. (Macaulay Culkin), who died in the previous film. Vada has her spring break coming up and her school assignment is to do an essay on someone she admires but has never met. She decides that she wants to do it on her mother but quickly realizes she knows very little about her. She manages to get her father to agree to let her go to L.A. to stay with her Uncle Phil and do some research on her mother. Once there, she finds herself under the protection of Nick (Austin O'Brien), Phil's girlfriend's (Christine Ebersole) son, who at first is very annoyed at losing his own spring break to escort a "hick girl" around town. However, he soon becomes more involved in the difficult search. The relationship between them, which originally starts out as a reluctant one, slowly turns into something much stronger as she learns more about her mother. The two start supporting each other and experience first love along the way. The movie includes an a cappella performance of the Chaplin song "Smile" by Angeline Ball, who plays Vada's mother. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Care Bears Movie 1 Trailer * Alvin & The Chipmunks Trailer * Care Bears 2 Theatrical Trailer * Official Trailer: Alvin & The Chipmunks 2 * The Care Bears Adventures In Wonderland Trailer * Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Trailer 3 Official 2011 HD * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * My Girl 2 (1994) Parts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART